murkekowpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alphaguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Super Prarlio page. Please follow the Main Page rules! LMF100 (talk) 13:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Chats Because I already have a chat on XAT. I hardly get on it due to all the work I have to do. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 16:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping stop the war. Murkekow is still cooler than Weegee. YellowPegasus (talk) 17:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Message Just so you know, I have NO idea whats going on here. but this is just one of the reason why I'm inactive. I'll try to resolve the problem with some of these people who don't believe the war is over. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 20:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply Some guy named PatrickBobSponge. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 15:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Replies Oh I won't be starting anything, as a matter a fact I don't want to be involved in this. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 18:11, January 23, 2014 (UTC) WARNING: Possible rebellion Seeing as how Ulona quit Weegeepedia and NourGodly1592 appears to have betrayed you and is trying to join us as part of some dumb masochistic suffering ritual or whatever it is (he says he wants to "commit suicide by joining Murkekow Wiki"), it's possible that Weegeepedia might rebel against you and declare war on us, ignoring your orders not to do so. Neither any of us nor you want this to happen, but, seeing what's going on, it might happen, unfortunately, so I thought I would warn you. Keep an eye on the members of Weegeepedia and try to keep this situation under control before things get out of hand. Baconator75 (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah he made one so far, but he is mostly hated for his creepy stalking and such. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 14:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh okay. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 22:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ivan is like some sort of parasite. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 19:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks for letting me know about that kid. I actually googled his name and got this: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Solcoker758 Do I really need a signature? (talk) 15:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah his real name is Pentagono. He has been stalking me and my friends for over a year now. Idk what he wants. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 14:08, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply I screencapped a good portion of the stuff going on at the time. http://i.imgur.com/RFsX1XF.png Do I really need a signature? (talk) 16:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- If I recall correctly he didn't say anything else strange. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 17:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oh by the way, some preschooler is spamming up pages on your wiki and is causing an Uncle Ruckus http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Epic_suteegee Do I really need a signature? (talk) 17:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Just a little message about a member of yours Okay so some child who was seen on Weegeepedia around September that you probably didn't notice. He goes by the name CurransWeegeesScribbleAJ. Well he decided to prove how much of a cancer the Murkekow fanbase is by making this. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 03:47, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes I am the leader that this wiki deserves as I will finally rid the world of this cancerous fandom one by one. SuperMaruo (talk) 19:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC)